For example, a machining line, a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, and an electronic component mounting apparatus have a robot traveling apparatus embedded therein for holding and carrying works, such as a worked material, a wafer, and a substrate. In the robot traveling apparatus, a traveling carriage, which is a moving body reciprocating on a track, is equipped with a robot for handling, for example, a work.
The traveling carriage of the robot traveling apparatus is connected to an electric cable, an optical cable, a hydraulic or pneumatic power supply tube, etc., (hereinafter, referred to as ‘cable’). The traveling carriage reciprocates continuously and thus the position of the traveling carriage is changed. Therefore, there is a need to move the cable along with the traveling carriage without causing any problem while the cable follows the change of position. Therefore, by curving and supporting the cable having a predetermined length into a U-shape and by changing the length of the side portions of U letter which face each other, a cable support member is used to allow the cable to follow the change of position of the traveling carriage. As the cable support member, a multi-articulated cable support member disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known.
The cable support member disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a plurality of piece members articulated with each other and one coil spring inserted into the piece members to apply a compressive force to the piece members to maintain the articulation. Typically, two cable support members are used as a set. As illustrated in a transverse cross-sectional view of FIG. 4 disclosed in Patent Document 1, a plurality of cables are disposed between the two cable support members and the two cable support members are accommodated in one cable insertion pouch along with the cables to increase integration or suppress dust from occurring.